The Time Stamp Meme
by rainpuddle13
Summary: A storage place for a collection of short ficlets from a timestamp meme prompt over on LJ. Find out what Gin and Draco and their sprogs have been up to after the timeline of my various published fics.
1. TS 1 Garth Unbound

**Title:** Gareth Unbound  
**Name:** rainpuddle13  
**Rating:** Not Naughty  
**Characters/Ships:** Gareth Malfoy  
**Word Count:** 735  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Notes:**_For dragonsangel68 - How about the summer Gareth finishes Hogwarts?_

**Summary:** Gareth ponders how to spend his summer after leaving school.

It felt odd waking in his bed at home with its deep green velvet duvet and curtains and dark mahogany posts. The dark earthy colors he favored lent the large room warmth and character, while the clutter of furniture and shelves filled with books gave it a nest like quality.

Odd in that his first waking thought was not of the homework he had to do over the summer – he was always a diligent student, doing it the first week he was home so he could spent the rest of his holiday footloose and fancy free. He was free until early September when Auror training started up.

Complete freedom was an almost disconcerting feeling. He could spend all day in bed if he wanted. Or he could take a holiday in Italy with his brother, and meet some exotic witch and have some fun. He could go to Diagon Alley to Flourish and Blott's and buy enough books to read until he went blind; there were at least forty books he could think off the top of his head that he wanted read. Or he could spend his days in Muggle London exploring all the museums, and he could take his recently retired grandfather with him. He could take a leap across the pond to New York just to see what it was all about since he could barely remember the time Da took him on a business trip there when he was still just a wee lad. Or he could always take a scuba diving trip to the Maldives Islands because he'd always wanted to swim with sharks…

Gareth could go anywhere or do anything he wanted since upon successful completion of his primary education he came into half of his trust fund. The world was his oyster.

"Finally!" an exasperated little voice said from the doorway. "I thought you'd _never_ wake up! It's nearly seven!"

He mumbled and turned over, trying desperately to feign sleep. The last thing he wanted was to spend the summer catering to the whims of his sister.

"Gareth," Ava said, pouncing on the bed, her knees landing solidly in the middle of his back. "I know you're awake!" She gave a little bounce just to make sure.

"I'm up, I'm up," he groaned, turning over to face the little blonde girl already dressed in a Quidditch kit.

"Good, I've got plans for today."

"You do?" he asked before he could stop himself. He loved his baby sister, really he did, but she always instilled a sense of dread in him. She always got her way. Always.

"Yes," she said, smiling broadly and showing off a missing tooth, "you're taking me to London for shopping and lunch."

"I am?"

"Uh huh, you missed my birthday and I decided that was my pressie."

"I was at school."

She gave him an incredulous look, and he knew right then that he was in hot water. "That's not an excuse."

"I sent you a present," he said. And he had too, a really nice present at that – a little silver charm bracelet with Snitches, Bludgers, Quaffles, broomsticks and bats.

"But you weren't here." She pouted prettily, giving him big blue puppy dog eyes. "And I've missed you ever so much!"

"All right, all right, you win," he said with a sigh. There was no way in the world he could resist her when she was being so sweet. "I'll take you and we'll do whatever you want."

Ava perked up immediately, giving him a quick squeeze before hopping off the bed. "You're the bestest brother and I love you!"

"Well, go get ready," he instructed, sitting up and giving thought to what he was going to wear since he no longer had the fall back of putting on a uniform everyday.

"Rauri," she shouted at the top of her lungs as she skipped out of his room, "I told you he'd take us to London today!"

Gareth ran his hands through his hair and sighing heavily. He had just been had by a four-year-old con artist. All of his plans for a fun and exciting summer had just gone right out the window. Not that he would have gone off and done any of them anyway, except maybe splurge on books and take his grandfather to the British Museum, because there was no place he would rather be than with his family.


	2. TS 2 Of Tomboys & Princesses

**Title:** Of Tomboys and Princesses  
**Name:** rainpuddle13  
**Rating:** Not Naughty  
**Word Count:**1,049  
**Characters/Ships:** teenage!Ava, Draco/Ginny  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Notes:**_For __ hpbutterbeer, j__eybey, and crazylilloud1 because they all requested Rauri or Ava bring home a boy to meet the family. _

**Summary:**Ava breaks her own cardinal rule.

Ginny wrapped her arms around her husband's waist from behind, nuzzling her cheek against his strong back. She loved these quiet moments, catching him unawares.

"Mmm, Gin," he growled, reaching around to wrap an arm around her and pull her around to his side for a quick kiss.

Once he finished showering her in tender kisses and had returned to staring out of the window, she asked, "So what are you staring so intently at out there?"

"Ava," he said simply, but she could hear the underlying edge to his voice. "She's with a boy."

"I know." Ginny searched the horizon until she caught sight of the long, slender silhouette of her youngest child flying high above the tree line. A second, heavier figure joined her immediately before they took off, performing death defying aerial tricks in an effort to outdo one another in the broom skills department.

"Boyfriend?" he asked, and she knew instinctively that he really didn't want to know the answer to that question.

"Just a _friend_," she clarified.

She could feel Draco relax in hear arms. "Good. Friend I can handle."

It was all Ginny could do not to giggle. Her husband was so clueless when it came to his daughters. He rejoiced at the birth of Rauri and Ava, stating that girls were far easier to raise than boys because they were sweet little princesses and he could spoil them rotten in ways he could never do with Liam and Gareth. What he failed to realize was that yes, girls were easier at the beginning, but then they grew up into complicated and moody creatures from the depths of hell.

"Oh, Draco," she chided gently, "you have so much to learn about your daughters."

"What?" He sniffed indignantly. "I know my daughters very well."

"No, darling, you don't, because just a friend here is code for boyfriend."

He suddenly turned very serious. "What do you mean?"

"You know Ava is never going to admit to having a boyfriend. That would mean that her sister was right, and you know she could never live with Rauri holding something like that over her head!"

"Rauri would never tease her younger sister about having a boyfriend!"

Ginny snorted then, unable to hold back her mirth any longer. "Rauri is not the sweet little princess you like to imagine she is." There, she'd said it, not that he would actually believe her, but it was out in the open. It was high time he started seeing his little girls for the young women they were quickly becoming.

"How do you know that he's more than just a friend?" he asked, ignoring her comment about their eldest daughter just like she knew he would.

"He has a name," she offered tantalizingly.

"He does?"

"Yes, he does and it's BarclayAbercrombie since you insist on being so nosy. He goes by Clay."

"Clay Abercrombie," Draco repeated. "It's a nice name, a good friend-like name."

"He's more than just a friend, Draco."

"How can you be so sure?"

"She's being going on all summer about how handsome he is, and how good at Quidditch he is, and how he's got the prettiest hazel eyes she's ever seen…"

"He can still be a friend," he insisted, denial clearly written in his panicked eyes.

"She asked to borrow some of my "pretty stationery" to write him notes."

"Oh, that is cause for concern."

"He's escorting her to the Summer Fling at the Ministry this weekend," Ginny said wistfully.

Draco blinked in surprise. "She does know it's a formal event right?"

"We went shopping this morning to get her something appropriate."

"It's not strapless is it?"

"No," she assured him, burrowing into his side, "it's an ice blue silk column dress with spaghetti straps and a modest slit up the side of one leg. She looks absolutely lovely in it." It was true. The color was exquisite with Ava's alabaster complexion, flaxen hair, and cornflower blue eyes. She'd never seen her youngest daughter look so beautiful.

"But, but, she hasn't the proper things to wear with it. Shoes…"

"We spent nearly an hour in Cobby Cobblers trying on shoes before she decided on a pair of strappy high heel silver shoes before we headed over to Underwraps for the proper under things," Ginny supplied before he started asking embarrassing questions.

"Stop!" he cried.

"We even picked jewelry – a simple, but elegant diamond bracelet and earrings. We thought it was best not to overpower the dress with too much jewelry."

"Stop!"

"We can't decide on how she should wear her hair, but we'll play with it this week. I was thinking of some sort of up-sweep style with loose tendrils. I bought the crystal encrusted hair pins just incase we wanted to add a little sparkle to her hair."

"STOP!" Draco shouted. "Just stop! I can't stand it anymore!"

"We didn't empty the vault, I promise," Ginny said, trying to assure Draco. He always gave her a difficult time after a particularly big shopping trip. It wasn't that he so much minded she spent his money liberally, he encouraged it in fact, but it was just part of his charm.

"I'm not worried about that!" he exclaimed with a wave of his hand. "I'm worried about my daughter! What happened to my little tomboy who didn't have time for anything other than Quidditch?"

"She's still obsessed with Quidditch," she said, trying to reassure him that no one had switched bodies with Ava. She knew how her husband's mind tended to work.

"But, she'd rather die than put on a dress…"

"Things change."

"I don't like change," he whined. "I love my little tomboy! We used to have so much fun. If I needed to know a stat, I could ask her. I always had someone to listen to the Saturday afternoon match with me. Now she'll be obsessed with shoes and hair ribbons and boys!"

Ginny tightened her arms around his waist. She really wanted to sympathize with him, really she did, but she'd been waiting sixteen years for this moment and she was going to relish every second of it. "I know, I know, but, Draco, you have to remember that little tomboys grow up to be lovely young ladies when you're not looking."


End file.
